


Words unsaid

by Earthspetrichor_28



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthspetrichor_28/pseuds/Earthspetrichor_28
Summary: Melody has had a rough life she decides to go on tour with 3 of her best friends jack and jack and shawn what she didnt know is it would be a emotinal roller coaster of hate love betrayal and sadness but is it all worth it when the most important words are left unsaid





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting anything im sorry if its bad it"ll get better hopefully I hope you guys like it

It was one of those days where my thoughts were all I heard, I had been wanting to visit shawn for awhile and tonight was the night I'd see him in concert after a month of being apart.I would come by early and watch from backstage while he preformed and then we would catch up after.I've know Shawn for 6 years he's one of my best friends.I've been having problems lately more than usual so he invited me to go on tour with him he said id help out setting up and during the concerts.I refused at first I didnt want to bother him and I felt like I was taking advantage of our friendship.He said " c'mon you've always wanted to travel and we can hang out and its not like you wouldnt be helping out after Jim quit." I said okay and packed my suit case in less than 2 hours I'd be on my way to another country and so on with one of my best friends.

When I arrived at the arena I had all my bags and my passport.I walked inside and was greeted with a overly excited Shawn we talked about how we've been and life and our friends.He needed to get ready for the show after about an hour of talking.The show was amazing and beautiful and he was so happy on stage but its always been his dream since I knew him and he looked complete on stage.After the show I put my bags in the car and we headed out to eat he asked me about how ive been lately even though he already knew and I asked about his family that I havent seen in forever and dearly missed.We talked about his music and places hes see till we head back to the car to leave for the airport to head to the next country on his tour.Joining him for the rest of the tour were two of our friends Jack and Jack who would meet us at the airport.I greeted them when we got there and we all talked till our plane boarded.I missed this I missed us and I couldn't wait for the places we would visit and the concerts and I was glad that I was finally with my friends and would visit the world with them and it would be great I was finally beginning to feel happy after so long.We feel asleep on the plane ride to Europe and arrived the next day and headed to the hotel and slept it off but this was just the beginning of everything


	2. I ship it

Give it back! Please come on!? I was currently in my hotel room getting my stuff so we could leave. Jack J had offered to help me pack so Jack G decided he would help to but of course their versions of helping were grabbing my stuff and throwing it around the room.I love them to bits but they are so fucking annoying, so far they had decided to scare me while I was moving equipment which caused me to run into a wall yes a wall and get a nose bleed.Which while shawn and Jack G were dying of laughter Jack J was trying to help me stop the bleeding. I was now currently trying to get my makeup bag from Jack G which caused us to trip and fall onto the floor which then made us all die of laughter after about 40 more minutes of me trying to pack we ended up on the floor fighting over a T-shirt that Jack J said would look much better on him then me and in-turn finding out it was actually his shirt that I stolen Junior year.

 

It was around 9 and we where on the tour bus watching a movie and eating pizza and tons of other junk food I was laying on one part of the seat my head resting on shawns lap,I've always had a thing for Shawn ever since we met I was gonna tell him but decided against it when he told Jack J he would never like me in that way the day he left.Its been awhile and I kinda got over him I still get a little jelous when he talks about other girls but were just friends andI'm okay with that because hes helped me through a lot.I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was blinded by a flash.I looked up and saw Jack J had snapped a picture of us I didnt think much of it till I woke up to tweets directed at me and my comments on Instagram.I read the first tweet I saw that said "Melody and Shawn would be so cute together I ship it!" which was so nice but not all the comments and tweets were nice...

 

I hoped you liked it sorry if it was bad this is my first time trying to write a story and if you could leave a comment on what I should improve that would be great xx


End file.
